Father's Love
by kittyinanutshell
Summary: Tidak semua Ayah itu sempurna, maka dari itu, kita musti tahu bahwa Ayah kita sangat mencintai kita. Cerita ini, adalah cerita sebuah pengorbanan seorang Ayah untuk menyelamatkan jiwa putri satu-satunya. FemNaru, OOC, AU.


**Father's Love**

**Inspirated : Thailand Life Insurance – Silence of Love**

**Rate : Teen and Adult**

**Genre : Tragedy – Family**

**Pair : Minato and femNaruto (Family) And xxxFemNaru**

**Summary : Tidak semua Ayah itu sempurna, tetapi harus kau ketahui, bahwa Ayah kita sangat mencintai kita. Hal yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku, Ayahku. Arigatou, Otousan.**

**Dont like Dont read. Oneshoot. If mind to read, enjoy :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_This is my story, with thousands of remorse that always hidden in my heart. That I never forget in my life._

_This story is about my Father, that dumb-deaf person._

_But, he always cares about me, he always loving me with his a sincere heart._

_And then…._

_Why I never realized that?_

_Why I just realized when he died?_

.

.

- The Strong Heart -

Aku di sini…

Di sebuah tempat dimana kenangan aku bersama Ayahku…

Andai dulu aku menurut kepadamu…

Andai dulu aku tidak terluka parah saat itu…

Andai dulu aku tahu betapa kau menyayangiku…

Semua tidak akan begini, kau pasti masih ada di sampingku, Ayah…

**Flashback**

Aku turun dari motor Ayahku dan melepaskan helmku. Sebenarnya aku malu jika harus datang ke sekolah dengan Ayah. Kenapa? Ayah hanya bisa memasang gerak-gerakan aneh dan norak. Dengan malas aku menyerahkan helmku kepada Ayah. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, aku berbalik menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Oghhh! Auhhoh!" panggil Ayah. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya. Ada apa sih orangtua ini?

"Ohh, ngihgih ngoh! Haah!" Dia mulai menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya, hendak seperti orang bercermin lalu dia menunjuk-nunjuk pelipisnya sendiri dan mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum. Tua Bangka tetap saja tua, aku memutarkan kedua bola mataku dan berbalik memasuki sekolah tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Ayahku yang terlihat sedih. Apa-apaan maksudnya itu? Kurang kerjaan sekali dia.

Selama aku bersekolah, setiap hari selalu sama. Teman-teman selalu mengejekku "Si Ayah Dungu" atau "Si Gagu-Tuli dari Goa Hantu". Kau tau betapa kesalnya diriku saat itu. Teman-teman memperolokku anak si Gagu-Tuli. Tidak ada yang mau memperhatikanku atau menghiburku. Tidak ada yang mau peduli terutama Ayah sendiri.

"Hei anak Goa Hantu! Hahahaha!" sapa teman-temanku kasar. Aku hanya diam dan terus berjalan menuju kelasku. Tapi ada seseorang menghalangi jalanku. Orang yang paling kubenci. Dialah biang kerok dari semua ini.

"Tadi Ayahmu bilang apa sebelum kau masuk ke Sekolah, Hah? Ohh ngihngho nggook!" akhirnya dia menirukan suara babi dan membuat anak-anak lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku memang membenci Ayahku, tapi tetap saja caci-maki itu bergantung kepadaku juga. Dengan kasar aku mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan terus berjalan tanpa mendengar caciannya.

Aku benci hidupku. Aku benci dilahirkan begini. Semua sudah berubah. Semua berubah semenjak Ibuku meninggal dunia ketika usiaku 5 tahun. Ibuku meninggal karena siapa? Karena Ayahku. Selain gagu dan tuli dari lahir, Ayah dulu pernah terkena Amnesia dan Ibu dengan rela menyumbangkan darahnya kepada Ayah. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela Ibu meninggal. Ibu selalu mengurus Ayah dan diriku. Ibu orang yang tegar dan juga penyayang. Tapi Ayah, Ayah sok sibuk berdagang es buah dan sirup-sirup. Apa dia tidak bisa bekerja dalam profersi lain apa?

Aku sengaja memakai nama marga Uzumaki saat berada di sekolah. Aku malu memakai marga Ayahku, Namikaze. Aku malu diperolok di depan umum, aku malu hidup dengan cacian dan pengucilan. Aku membencinya. Dan hingga kini, aku terus memakai nama marga Ibuku, Uzumaki Naruto, yang seharusnya Namikaze Naruto. Tapi aku tidak sudi memakainya.

Kehidupanku tidak semewah teman-teman lainnya. Aku hidup di rumah yang nyaris seperti gubuk dan dekil. Wajar saja karena Ayahku hanya seorang penjual es keliling. Aku tidak memiliki mobil, motor pun motor yang sudah tua. Dalam usiaku yang ke 14 ini, aku seharusnya sudah bisa mempunyai yang namanya handphone atau laptoptapi jangan salahkan aku karena Ayahku tidak punya uang lebih untuk membelikanku handphone. Saat ulang tahunku yang ke 5 sampai 14, Ayah hanya bisa memberikanku potongan kue kecil dan hadiah berupa pensil atau buku-bukuan. Cih, hanya hadiah saja dia pelit sekali.

Aku mati-matian belajar di sekolah dengan baik agar bisa menduduki ranking pertama. Jika aku belajar di rumah, Ayah selalu menganggu dan juga berisik. Akukan jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi. Kadang kalau aku sedang kesal-kesalnya, aku masuk ke kamarku dan menutup pintuku kasar. Makanan di sekolah juga lebih enak dari yang di rumah. Karena Ayah tidak punya uang untuk membeli beras, Ayah selalu berkeliling rumah-rumah tetangga dan mengambil nasi yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi oleh tetangga yang sengaja bungkusan nasi itu di gantungkan di luar pagar rumah mereka. Mereka selalu mengiba kepada kami, ada juga yang memberikan nasi yang masih 'layak' untuk dimakan. Lauk pun hanya sekedar tahu atau tempe. Menyebalkan bukan? Kapan Ayah bisa memberikanku makanan yang layak selain nasi basi yang dijemur kembali lalu dimasak kembali?

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan tak terasa kini waktu untuk istirahat makan siang. Aku selalu sendiri. Mau belajar di kelas atau makan siang selalu sendiri. Tidak ada yang mau tersenyum untukku atau mengajakku ngobrol. Banyak anak-anak iseng menempelkan kertas bertuliskan, "Anak si Buta-Tuli" dibelakang punggungku. Pernah suatu ketika aku memukul salah satu gadis yang menempelkan kertas seperti itu.

Sudah kebiasaanku memukul seseorang jika dia sudah bertindak kurang ajar kepadaku. Dan akhir-akhirnya akulah tersangka dari semua masalah ini lalu di laporkan ke guru bimbingan konseling. Aku membenci ini! Kenapa tidak ada yang mau memperhatikanku? Kenapa semua harus berakhir begini?

- Strong Heart -

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai memasuki rumah alias gubuk ini. Hari-hari di sekolah memang sangat buruk. Aku membenci semua ini. Aku menyimpan asal tas dan sepatuku. Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sore ini aku sangat lapar dan Ayah belum menyiapkanku makan? Tuh apa kubilang, Ayah memang keterlaluan.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Ayah dimana Ayah sedang duduk bersila di atas kain bersih sambil membaca buku Al-Kitab. Heh, memangnya Ayah bisa membaca? Bicara pun sudah seperti orang susah –memang orang susah-.

"Aku lapar, mana makananku?" tanyaku langsung. Ayah terlihat terkejut lalu berbalik menatapku. Dia tersenyum lima jari seperti biasa.

"Ngawuhgoh? Ngohahngouh…" ucapnya masih dengan gerakan tangannya seperti menyuruhku untuk membaca buku. Hey, aku lapar kenapa disuruh membaca buku?

" Aku bilang aku lapar!" kataku keras. Ayah terdiam menatapku lalu dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Kenapa tidak daritadi saja sih?

…

"Nggohh! Aouhh, ngahhho!" ucapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah tangannya ke atas dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan. Apa-apaan dia itu? Bermaksud membuatku tertawa dengan lelucon aneh itu? Seharusnya dia menghiburku. Aku yang memang sedang badmood jadi tambah badmood. Aku hanya menatapnya datar tanpa eskpresi.

Makan malam ini seharusnya akan berlangsung tenang dan damai jika dia tidak terus-terusan berbicara.

Saat aku hendak untuk tidur, Ayah ikut masuk ke kamarku. Aku tidak peduli lalu langsung tiduran di kasur dan menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut.

"Ngeeh, Aough…ngooh—"

"Aku ingin tidur, dan jangan menyuruhku untuk melakukan apa-apa lagi, aku lelah!" teriakku. Ayah terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Gyoauh!" hah, dasar merepotkan. Aku tidak peduli dan langsung tidur.

And the next day…

Besok libur, aku bosan berada di rumah dan memutuskan untuk mencari kesenangan lain di luar. Aku hendak berjalan ke taman kota, tapi niatanku terhenti setelah melihat sekumpulan anak remaja tengah bermain dengan sebuah kartu.

"Hahaha! Makan itu uang! Gila aku bisa stress kalau kalah terus!" seru salah satu anak lelaki sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Apa itu, Judi? Sebenarnya aku memang tidak ada niatan untuk bermain Judi berhubung aku masih dibawah umur, tapi—

"Hmmm, 50 ryo deh! Gimana?"

Tapi, jika aku menang, aku bisa mendapatkan uang bukan? Mungkin ini memang gila dan tidak patut untuk dicontoh, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku berlari menuju rumahku, langsung saja menuju kamar Ayah dan merogoh laci baju Ayah. Dan yaa, aku menemukan perhiasan milik Ibu dulu berupa anting-anting emas dan cincin—pernikahan Ayah dan Ibu. Hey, bahkan Ayah tidak memakai cincin pernikahan ini bukan? Hah, Ayah menyebalkan! Aku mengambilnya dan langsung kumasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Aku menutupnya dan membereskan seperti semula agar Ayah tidak curiga. Huh, untung Ayah pergi berdagang kali ini.

Dan disinilah aku memulai ide gilaku. Bermain bersama preman-preman dan sebagian pelacur. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting uangnya. Bermain kartu aku cukup handal, dan yeah, ideku ini membuahkan hasil yang setimpal. Seharian aku bermain dan mendapatkan uang yang cukup banyak. Aku sampai pulang malam dengan membawa banyak uang. Preman-preman itu memang tidak ada tandingannya denganku. Aku berjalan menuju gang rumahku. Sampai ada seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Hey kau gadis yang tadi mengalahkanku, bagaimana kalau besok kita bermain lagi? Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan memberikanmu banyak uang!" ucap preman berambut orange. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu dia tersenyum menyeringai ke arahku dan pergi begitu saja. Semoga nanti aku bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

Saat aku berada di depan rumahku, Ayah sudah berdiri di sana dengan tampang khawatir.

"Ngahauhh? Ngahouhhoo! Nghoo!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lengannya dan dia menggerak-gerakkan kedua lengannya seperti sedang membelah udara lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Tampangnya seperti orang ketakutan, tapi lebih tepatnya marah karena aku pulang malam. Ayah berbalik menunjuk-nunjukku dengan wajah marahnya. Aku menepiskan tangan Ayah kasar.

"Ayah tidak mengerti apa-apa!" teriakku kasar lalu langsung berjalan masuk ke rumah. Kenapa Ayah selalu melarangku pergi keluar rumah? Kenapa Ayah selalu marah jika aku berada di luar rumah? Apa hak Ayah melarang kebebasanku? Ayah, bahkan kau jarang memperhatikanku, untuk apa aku berada di rumah?

_I though money can changes everything, but its not. It just made disaster of me, and my dad. Its because of me who's can understand what dad said._

.

.

.

Hari esoknya aku datang ke tempat dimana preman-preman itu janjikan. Dan aku mulai bermain. Aku merasa janggal dengan permainan kali ini, mereka bermain seperti hendak membiarkan aku menang. Aku senang, berarti mereka memang sudah mengalah terhadapku. Tapi ternyata pemfikiranku salah, mereka dengan paksa meminta kembali uang mereka. Aku berontak dan tetap pada pendirianku. Mereka mengancamku dengan pisau jika tidak mau mengembalikan uang mereka. Dan saat itu, seseorang membungkam mulutku dengan kain yang sudah diberi alcohol. Dan saat itu pula, kehidupanku berubah total.

Saat aku bangun, aku mendapati diriku sudah dalam keadaan kotor. Aku sudah sangat kotor. Aku sudah tidak suci. Aku….bukan anak Ayah lagi. Mereka dengan kasar melukai lengan dan kakiku hingga berdarah. Perutku terasa sakit karena mereka juga sering memukulku. Dan sekarang tinggalah aku sendirian di gang ini. Aku membenahi pakaianku dan segera berjalan menuju rumah dengan langkah gontai sambil menahan sakit diseluruh tubuhku. Ya Tuhan, inikah balasanmu? Kau berhasil membuat kehidupanku berubah. Kini, aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai apa-apa selain Ayah.

_I didn't had anything. I didn't had money or adornment. I just had my father, didn't i?_

( Music sound : Inochi no Namae Instrumental)

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku dengan keadaan kacau. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan sakit ini. Tidak ada orang-orang yang berkeliaran malam-malam begini, aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa.

Aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumahku, saat aku ingin membuka pintu rumah, entah kenapa penglihatanku kabur. Kurasakan tangan tanku memucat, aku lemas, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, dan satu kata yang terngiang terus di kepalaku adalah, "Ayah".

BRUK! Aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kini semuanya kosong setelah aku mendengar suara dobrakan pintu dan teriakkan Ayah.

_I though I can make him proud of me. I though, he can always laugh and smile like usual. But its just because me. I can't make him laugh and smile anymore, because he can't._

Normal POV

Minato, sang Ayah yang baru saja menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk putrinya, harus tersentak juga mendengar ada suara jatuhan yang lumayan keras di luar pintu rumah. Ia mencoba membuka pintu rumah tapi tidak bisa, sepertinya macet karena pintu kayu ini sudah sangat tua. Dan setelah pintu terbuka, ia mendapati putri tercintanya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan badan penuh sayatan serta berlumuran darah. Minato berteriak histeris. Dia segera menggendong putrinya perlahan.

"Ngaauh! Ngaauh!" panggil Minato sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto yang basah penuh peluh dan jidat kirinya yang sedikit robek. Minato langsung membawa putrinya lari menuju rumah sakit. Tidak peduli akan dirinya yang lelah setelah berdagang, tidak peduli akan dirinya yang gagu dan tuli, tidak peduli akan dirinya yang terus sakit-sakitan. Tidak peduli akan jarak rumah sakit yang cukup jauh dari rumah. Minato berlari sambil menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style. Putrinya yang seharusnya berada di rumah bersamanya, putrinya yang seharusnya berada bersamanya, merayakan ulang tahun putrinya yang ke 15 ini.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Minato berlari menuju resepsionis.

"NGAOH! AOUH!" teriaknya dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Sang suster yang melihatnya mengerti dan segera memanggil suster lainnya untuk segera membawa Naruto ke kamar pasien.

Naruto di tidurkan di kasur trolly dan segera dilarikan ke UGD. Minato menjerit histeris. Dia tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan terjadi seperti ini. Saat berada di pintu masuk UGD, Minato segera di tahan oleh seorang suster dan seorang dokter lelaki.

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan tidak bisa berada di UGD sekarang," ujar si suster.

"Ngaaohh! Aoiugh!" teriaknya sambil menangis dan memperagakan dengan kedua tangannya. Sang dokter yang melihatnya harus merasa iba juga, tapi dia tetap seorang dokter yang harus pada pendiriannya.

"Ngaooh! Auhhhh!" teriak Minato lagi. Sang dokter menggeleng lemah sambil memegang kedua lengan Minato, mencoba menenangkannya.

_If I can understand about you said, I won't never doing this. But, everything is already. I'm sorry dad.. because of me, I can't see your smiling face anymore. Never._

.

.

.

_Naruto, kuharap kau bisa memaklumi apa yang Tuhan berikan. Ayah memang terlahir gagu dan tuli, tetapi kuharap kau bisa menerima Ayah sebagai mestinya._

(Music playing : Aaron Zigman – Opening "My Sister Keeper")

Aku mengantarmu ke sekolah, aku bangga memiliki seorang putri yang manis dan juga cerdas sepertimu. Sebelum ke sekolah, aku selalu memberimu nasehat, semoga saja kau bisa mengerti maksud Ayah nak..

"_Naruto"_ panggilku. Kau berbalik menatapku dengan tampangmu itu.

"_Jadilah anak baik-baik di sekolah, oke?" _ucapku menjelaskan. Kau hanya berbalik tanpa memperdulikanku. Aku anggap itu iya nak, Ayah tahu kau malu mempunyai Ayah sepertiku, tapi Ayah akan selalu menyayangimu nak. Aku tahu kau membenci Ayah karena Ayah, Ibu meninggal dunia. Kuharap Ayah bisa menghiburmu nak.

Ayah memang hanya penjual es biasa. Kau tahu, banyak orang-orang tidak bisa menerima Ayah di suatu toko-toko karena Ayah gagu dan sedikit tuli. Ayah berusaha keras untuk menghidupmu, Naruto. Putriku sayang.

Dan saat kau datang ke rumah, Ayah hendak menyuruhmu membaca buku Al-Kitab agar kau senantiasa dilindungi oleh Tuhan. Tapi ternyata, gadis kecil ini lapar. Maafkan Ayah nak, Ayah memang tidak bisa mengerti maksudmu. Lalu Ayah segera menyiapkan makanan berupa sup ayam dan nasi putih yang baru saja Ayah masak, kebetulan Ayah mendapatkan nasi yang masih baru jadi kau bisa makan enak sekarang.

Ayah tahu kau selalu diusili teman-temanmu pendek, Ayah mencoba menghiburmu dengan gerak-gerakan tangan Ayah, semoga kau mengerti maksud Ayah nak.

"_Makanlah yang banyak sayang, dan kau akan tumbuh tinggi!"_ ucapku. Kau hanya menatapku malas. Kuharap kau mengerti nak. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti maksud Ayah. Setelah makan malam, Ayah berniat untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan besok, jadi Ayah ingin memberi tahumu sebelum kau tidur.

"_Besok lusa hari ulang tahunmukan? Jadi Otousan berniat—"_

"Aku ingin tidur!" potongmu. Ayah hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Oyasumi, dear."_ Ucap Ayah seraya mematikan lampumu dan menutup pintu kamarmu.

Ayah sempat marah dan khawatir saat kau pulang malam, Ayah mencoba memberi tahumu dengan berbagai gerakan agar kau mengerti.

"_Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, kau jangan pernah keluar rumah lagi! Ayah tidak mau sesuatu terjadi kepadamu! Ayah mohon!"_ ucap Ayah, tapi kau balas membentak Ayah. Ayah sakit hati nak. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mendengarkan Ayah?

Ayah memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Ayah mendudukkan diri Ayah di kasur. Ayah bingung harus bagaimana lagi nak, bahkan kau tidak pernah memperhatikan Ayah. Ah, Ayah ingat besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Ayah memutuskan untuk membeli cake ulang tahun agar kau menyukainya.

Keesokan harinya, Ayah memutuskan untuk ke sebuah toko kecil dan memesan kue ulang tahun. Ayah mencoba menjelaskan kepada pelayan toko bahwa Ayah membutuhkan kue untuk ulang tahunmu.

"_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun anak saya,"_ ucapku. Mesti gagu, orang itu mengerti dan memberikan sebuah kotak berisi kue cake ini. Kau tahu bahwa selama ini Ayah bekerja mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk membelikan kue ini. Ayah tahu kau sangat menginginkan sebuah kue ulang tahun. Ayah berjalan dengan hati senang. Ayah senang karena sekarang kau berulang tahun, Naruto. Sesampainya di rumah, Ayah segera membereskan ruang makan dan menyimpan kue ini diatas meja makan. Aaah, tidak sabar menunggu kau pulang. Tapi hingga malam ini, kau belum pulang juga. Kemana kau Naruto? Ayah mencemaskanmu. Ini ulang tahunmu nak.

_Mungkin Ayah memang seorang yang gagu dan tuli. Ayah tidak bisa berbicara lancer seperti Ayah lainnya. Tapi mesti kau tahu, bahwa Ayah sangat menyayangimu. Sebagaimana Ibu menyayangimu di atas sana._

_Kau tahu, Ayah sengaja menyimpan cincin pernikahan Ayah dan Ibu, jika suatu hari kau akan menikah, cincin itu akan Ayah berikan kepadamu dan suamimu nanti._

_Selama ini, Ayah ingin sekali membuatmu nyaman berada di samping Ayah, semoga saat kau melihat kue ulang tahun ini, kau akan terus tersenyum. Kau akan selalu jadi anak Ayah yang terbaik, Naruto sayang._

Tiba-tiba saja, suara dentuman keras di luar pintu rumah mengangetkanku. Ayah segera beranjak ke luar rumah. Tapi sayang, Ayah harus mendobrak pintu ini karena memang sudah macet dan susah untuk dibuka. Dan setelah itu, Ayah mendapati kau sudah tergeletak di tanah. Ayah sangat sedih, Ayah takut sekali melihat kau seperti ini. Inilah yang Ayah takutkan jika kau berada di luar rumah tanpa kegiatan apapun.

_Ayah tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu. Tapi Ayah tidak bisa membiarkan kau begini saja. Kau masih punya harapan dan mimpi yang sangat besar. Ayah tidak mau kau menderita nak._

_Ayah ingin kau lebih baik dari Ayah. Ayah ingin kau selalu menjadi matahari. Cerah, periang, dan dicintai banyak orang._

_Ayah hanya ingin kau bahagia. Ayah hanya ingin kau bahagia…Naruto._

_._

_._

_._

Kini, Ayah terus meminta sang dokter agar menyelamatkanmu. Ayah tidak mau kau pergi. Ayah tidak mau kau kecewa.

"_Saya memiliki rumah dan uang, ambillah!"_ ucapku gagu dan masih dengan gerakan tangan.

"_Saya tidak bisa membiarkan anak saya mati!"_ Ayah terus berbicara, berharap sang dokter mengerti apa maksud Ayah. Tapi sang dokter hanya menatap Ayah dengan tatapan seakan berkata, "Apa kau serius?".

"_Ambillah darah saya!"_ Ayah menjulurkan kedua tangan Ayah. Sang dokter menepuk pundak Ayah. Dokter lelaki ini tersenyum dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Inilah jalan yang kau pilih, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu," ucapnya. Ayah mengangguk dalam. Inilah jalan yang Ayah pilih, Naruto.

_I do the best I can, Naruto. I can't let you suffer. I always want to keep you smile, dear. Hope you always loving me, like I always loving you, my daughter._

.

.

.

(Song : SNSD Taeyeon – If)

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku mencium bebauan kimia. Ah, ini di rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping.

Ayah?

Aku melihat Ayah tersenyum damai. Apa…yang sudah terjadi?

"Ayah…" panggilku. Ayah tidak bergeming. Ini pertama kalinya, aku memanggil Ayah dengan lembut. Aku menggenggam tangannya perlahan.

"Ayah! Ayah bangun!" teriakku. Ayah tidak bergeming. Aku menangis. Air mataku keluar setelah sekian lamanya. Aku menangisi kepergian Ayah. Ayah, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Apakah kaulah yang menyelamatkanku?

_I though I still had my father, but I didn't. He just stop breathing. He died._

Setelah beberapa hari aku berada di rumah sakit, aku ditemani para suster dan dokter ke acara pemakaman Ayah. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti terisak dan menangis. Seorang suster dengan rambut merah jambu merangkulku lembut. Setelah acara pemakaman Ayah selesai, seorang dokter dengan rambut perak jabrik menghampiriku.

"Ayahmu, adalah seorang pahlawan, Naruto." Ucapnya. Aku tersentak. Ternyata dia, Ayah…..ternyata benar, Ayahlah yang telah menolongku. Aku kembali menangis sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, lebih baik kita kembali ke rumahmu, dan Ayahmu menitipkan pesan agar kau dirawat di panti asuhan," ucap sang dokter. Aku mengangguk. Aku dibawa ke rumah bersama dokter bernama Kakashi ini. Saat aku memasuki rumah dan hendak menuju kamar, aku melihat sebuah cake—ulang tahun? Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi meja makan.

_Happy Birthday, I always loving you, my dear –Dad-_

"AYAH!" teriakku histeris sambil menundukkan wajahku dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Dokter Kakashi segera menghampiriku. Dia merangkulku pelan. Ayah, bahkan kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku.

Ayah….

Aku masih terisak dengan penuh penyesalan dalam hatiku.

Arigatou, Otousan. Gomenasai…

**End of Flashback**

Bayang-bayang Ayah terus muncul dalam mimpiku. Walau usiaku sudah genap 26 tahun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Kisah Ayahku, mengubah kehidupanku yang sekarang. Kini aku sudah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha terkenal bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Aku sendiri sudah sukses menjadi seorang dokter dan membangun sebuah panti. Pemuda yang tulus mencintaiku dan menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Aku juga sudah mempunyai seorang anak lelaki bernama Sabaku no Ryo. Aku mengajarkan kepada Ryo, agar ia selalu hormat kepada Ayahnya dan sebagai lelaki, ia harus bisa melindungi Ayahnya kelak.

Rumahku yang dulu, sudah dijadikan panti untuk anak-anak bisu, buta, tuli, maupun cacat. Panti ini aku buat, untuk mengenang kehidupan Ayahku.

Ayah, aku tahu ini memang sudah sangat telat, kumohon, tetaplah baik-baik di atas sana. Maafkan diriku yang tidak bisa mengerti Ayah. Maafkan diriku yang seenaknya mengambil keputusan. Maafkan diriku, karena aku, engkau harus pergi.

Aku tersenyum kepada anak-anak cacat yang sedang bermain bersama Ryo. Ada Shizune dan Matsuri selaku suster yang menjaga anak-anak di panti ini. Gaara, suamiku, merangkulku erat. Dia tahu, bahwa aku pasti akan merindukan Ayahku.

"Minato-Otousan pasti akan bahagia melihat kau yang sekarang, Ore no Ai," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Otousan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas segala kelakuanku dulu. Kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku. Setiap minggu, aku selalu berziarah ke makamnya. Aku selalu melakukan ibadah dan membaca buku Al-Kitab seperti Otousan ajarkan dulu.

Kini, namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Ayah, kau tahu? Semenjak kematianmu, aku sadari, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli dan menyayangiku. Walau baru kusadari sekarang—maafkan aku Otousan.

Ya Tuhan, Ayahku adalah seorang pria yang baik, jangan kau sia-siakan dia Ya Tuhan. Kumohon, semoga hidupnya akan senantiasa bahagia di sisimu Ya Tuhan. Amien.

_Maafkan Ayah juga, Naruto. Ayah dan Ibu selalu mencintaimu._

_THE END_

_Hidup yang indah, tidak hanya dikarenakan oleh uang, tetapi juga kasih sayang _

_Janganlah kau mendustai Ayah dan Ibumu_

_Lindungilah dirimu sendiri sebelum bisa melindungi orang lain_

_Yang terpenting adalah, kasih sayang._

_Itulah cinta Ayah dan seberapa besar pengorbanannya untuk putrinya. Walau dia gagu maupun tuli, dia tetap berdiri untuk menghidupi putri satu-satunya._

_Hope this story made you feel better than usual _

_._

_._

_Thanks to Thailand Life Insurance for gave me inspirated to made this fic. Cerita yang divideokan berdurasi 3 menit memang sangat pendek, namun sangat menyentuh hati. Dalam video tersebut, sang Ayah benar-benar bisu (bukan gagu) dan tidak diceritakan kisah sang Ibunya. Fic ini dibuat sedikit berbeda dari video, kan namanya inspirasi :)_

Hah, selesai juga. Maapin Macho ya readers, ini fic persembahan untuk Ayah Macho yang berulang tahun nanti #plaked. Ehehe, Macho nonton tuh pidio sampe mata Macho sipit kayak orang China #ckck. Yaiyalah, masa yaiyadong, Macho puter terus 20 kali berturut-turut #dirajam readers.

Hehe sebagai pelampiasan iseng, ada beberapa scene dimana Macho suka ngelandur untuk buat fic ini :

Scene 1 :

Aku benci hidupku. Aku benci dilahirkan begini. Semua sudah berubah. Semua berubah semenjak negara api menyerang. Hanya AVATAR! Penguasa empat elemen yang dapat mengubah segalanya, tapi saat dunia membutuhkannya dia menghilang!

Macho : WOI ADIK SIALAN! Berhenti memutar film avatar beratus-ratus kali di depanku!

Adik : Yeeey, salah sendiri dari tadi nangis-nangisan melulu, dasar cengeng.

Macho : #pundung

Scene 2 :

"Hey kau gadis yang tadi mengalahkanku, bagaimana kalau besok kita bermain lagi? Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan memberikanmu banyak ramen!" ucap paman Teuchi sambil nyengir gaje. Aku hanya mengangguk riang lalu dia tersenyum senang ke arahku dan pergi begitu saja. Semoga nanti aku bisa mendapatkan ramen yaaaaaaang banyak.

Macho : Oi Naruto, bukan ramen tapi uang! Dan hey ngapain lu di sini Teuchi?

Teuchi : Saya lagi promosi ramen Author-san!

Macho : Grrrr!

Scene 3 :

"Ayah…" panggilku. Ayah tidak bergeming. Ini pertama kalinya, aku memanggil Ayah dengan lembut. Aku menggenggam tangannya perlahan.

"Ayah! Ayah bangun!" teriakku kencang. Dan karena aku terlalu shok melihatnya seperti ini, tanpa sadar aku terjatuh dari kasurku.

SRAK!

"WADAW!"

Macho : CUTTTT! Aduhh, inget emosimu Naruto! Kau jangan sampai membuat plester ditangan Minato copot dong! Dan yang terpenting, jangan terjatuh dengan tidak elit begitu!

Naruto : Hehehe, maap thor, kelepasan! Aku lagi cumangadh nih! (baca : semangat)

Minato : Hiks, rambut-rambut ditanganku rontok!

Macho geleng-geleng kepala.

Scene 4 :

Kini aku sudah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha terkenal bernama Uchiha Teme Sasuke. Aku sendiri sudah sukses menjadi seorang dokter dan membangun sebuah panti. Dia orang yang tulus mencintaiku walau dia hanya seorang tukang ternak ayam kampung.

Macho : CUT! Hiiaa ngapain sih elu Sas? Akukan nyuruh Gaara yang sebagai suami Naruto, kenapa jadi elu?

Sasuke : Gue ga tega Naruto sama pair lain!

Naruto : Haaah mending gue sama Ayam aja deh!

Macho : Hah~ #pasrah.

Scene 5 :

_Happy Birthday, I always loving you, my dear –Dad-_

"AYAH!" teriakku histeris sambil menundukkan wajahku dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tiba-tiba Ayah segera menghampiriku—Eh?

Macho : Adududuh! Minato ngapain situ dateng lagi? Situkan udah is det!

Minato : Kata elu kalau tiap ada bagian gue tampil, elu bakalan manggil gue?

Macho : Bukan sableng, aduuh! Cut ulangin lagi dari kau masuk ke rumah, Naruto! Dan you, Mr. Minato, situ enggak ada peran main lagi!

Minato pundung.

Hehehe sepertinya cukup acara gaje ini. Tidak terlalu penting, cukup review dari para readers aja deh. Mind to review and critic please?

Review please, arigatou ^_^


End file.
